With the development of the mobile Internet, accessing a wireless network through Wi-Fi has become more and more frequent for electronic devices. But at the same time, Wi-Fi security issues have become more and more prominent. Electronic devices may connect to unsecured Wi-Fi hotspots, causing personal information leaks, password leaks, or account theft.
To facilitate user connections and allow more users to access unsecured Wi-Fi hotspots, most unsecured Wi-Fi hotspots do not set login passwords. Therefore, currently, many security-tool applications will check, after an electronic device connects to Wi-Fi, whether the current Wi-Fi requires a password for connection. If no password is required for connection, the security-tool applications will block the electronic device from accessing the Wi-Fi hotspot, or display a security prompt. However, sometime after connecting to the password-free Wi-Fi hotspot, users are still required to have a secondary login verification. A secondary login verification means that although a device does not need a password to connect to a Wi-Fi hotspot, a login screen will pop up on the device when accessing the Internet, requiring the user to enter a username and password to access the Internet.